Kiss The Girl
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Masaya is acting distant and ignoring Ichigo, who is left sad and confused. Meanwhile, Kisshu, who wants to help her, 'bumps' into our favorite detective duo, who are investigating Ichigo's spaciness! First songfic! Please R&R! Has some cute KXI fluff! :3


Hey peeps! Me again! Wow, I really have been doing a bunch of stories lately! Anyway, here's a oneshot, also my first songfic! This is partially based on a YouTube video I watched a while ago. It was created by xSecretLove12! I know it starts out a little dark, but I promise you, it gets better! Also, it doesn't really focus on Ichigo solely. And, holy crap, this is the longest oneshot/chapter I have ever written! Please review and I promise to ply you with more stories! Alright, Kisshu, please do the disclaimer for me again! Thank you so much!

Kisshu: Yeah, yeah. But I always do it. Why can't Tree-Hugger do it for once?

Me: 'Cause you're the one I always pair with Ichigo. You know, if you're too tired of always doing my disclaimers, I could just stop writing that altogether. And….write…MasayaXIchigo!

Kisshu: *horrified look* Oh, God. Anything but that. *smirks* Besides, you wouldn't do that. I know you.

Me: Oh, shut up and just do the freaking disclaimer!

Kisshu: All right, all right. *ahem* Sun-Chan does not own TMM or anything pertaining to TMM. All she owns are her own ideas, the rest belongs to Mia Ikumi.

Kiss the Girl

Sigh.

'What's up with Masaya? He seems so distant lately…What's happening? What's happening to…us?'

Ichigo sighed once again, frustrated. Masaya had been paying less and less attention to her, and whenever she tried to talk to him, he would usually just mumble something unintelligible or walk right past her as if she wasn't there. 'What could be on his mind?'

Lettuce couldn't help but worry as she watched her best friend mop the floors of the café as if in a trance. Ichigo had been like this all day.

"Retasu-Oneechan, what are you looking at, na no da?" Lettuce jumped when Pudding spoke. The blonde girl pointed at Ichigo. "And what's up with Ichigo-Oneechan, na no da?" Lettuce sighed.

"That's what I was wondering, too. She seems so distracted lately…what do you think it is, Purin-Chan?" Pudding thought for a bit.

"I'll bet you anything it's boy trouble, na no da…." Then her 'thinking' face was replaced by her 'got it!' face.

"I've got an idea, na no da!" Pudding announced loudly, grabbing her Sherlock Holmes cap and placing it firmly on her head. Lettuce looked at her, smiling.

"Another investigation?" She inquired happily. She loved going on these little excursions with the young, blonde monkey. Pudding smiled determinedly.

"Ready if you are, my dear Watson!"

As Ichigo walked out of the café back towards her home, she was unaware of the fact that she was being followed. By a very unsuspicious-looking *cough* (yeah right) *cough* Pudding and Lettuce. The duo poked their heads up from behind some bushes, anxious to see Ichigo's every move in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with her.

In the process of hiding behind a tree, Lettuce's foot caught on a root. While attempting to catch herself, her arms went into a bush full of vines, which further entangled the poor girl. By the time she had freed herself, even with Pudding's help, Ichigo had already gotten too far ahead of them.

"Oh, darn my clumsiness! I'm so sorry Purin-Chan!" Lettuce felt bad. Both Pudding and herself had really wanted to figure out what was getting to Ichigo so badly. To her great relief, Lettuce's young friend smiled up at her determinedly.

"That's ok, na no da! We can still catch up, so let's hurry, na no da!" Lettuce smiled at the girl's seemingly boundless energy. Even when fighting, she was still always so enthusiastic and full of life.

Lettuce nodded at Pudding. "Right!"

The two took off, moving swiftly through the trees, trying (with limited success) to be stealthy. They soon arrived at Ichigo's house. Looking up to Ichigo's bedroom window, they could hear her talking to herself.

"Masaya….so distant….I feel….it makes me…..unloved….what's wrong with him?" They only caught small snippets of what she was saying, but they easily pieced them together.

"I see! So, it is boy troubles! I knew it, na no da!" Pudding whispered fiercely. Lettuce tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…but wouldn't she have told us if she was having trouble with Aoyama-Kun?"

Pudding rested her chin in her hands, thinking. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time she's kept secrets from someone, na no da."

Lettuce shook her head. "But we're her best friends! The five of us, we always tell each other everything! So, why would she still keep secrets from us?" She whispered questioningly.

"I don't really know, myself." Pudding whispered back. "I don't know, na no da." Then she got yet another idea. "Retasu-Oneechan! I can go climb up this tree and try to hear what she's saying, na no da!" She whispered enthusiastically, pointing at the tree right next to them, and pleased that she had come up with another plan. Lettuce looked at her skeptically.

"But, well, I don't know. I mean, isn't eavesdropping disrespectful?" Her lowered voice was full of doubt. Pudding looked at her.

"Hmm….well, then, can you think of anything else, na no da?" Lettuce thought for a moment. Truth be told, she couldn't think of anything better, besides just going home. But that wasn't going to happen! She and Purin-Chan were going to figure out what was bothering Ichigo-San and help her! So instead, she just shook her head.

"Go on then, Purin-Chan." Pudding looked at her, her eyes full of anticipation, as were Lettuce's.

"Alright!" The blonde young monkey then turned and began scampering up the tree. It was a rather tall tree, with a cluster of thick branches that leaned down right above Ichigo's bedroom window. Perfect, Lettuce thought.

Lettuce's thought train was de-railed as a loud exclamation of surprise was heard from the tree overhead, before her monkey-tailed friend landed on her from above. As soon as her head stopped spinning, and she became accustomed to Pudding's weight on her back, Lettuce found her glasses and put them on. She was just plain shocked by the sight that greeted her. She had anticipated some sort of surprise, alright, but she never expected this!

Kisshu's POV

I sat up, rubbing my left arm that I had just landed on after falling from the tree I had been sitting in. My eyes were still closed. "Ow," I muttered, using a few choice curse words. I felt slightly dizzy. I opened my eyes slowly, my sight gradually becoming less blurry. That must have been one heck of a fall. It hadn't seemed to be that bad, though. As soon as I could see clearly again, I completely opened my eyes to find two girls staring at me. No, wait, they were Mews! Yes, the yellow one and the green one.

Now I remember, the yellow Mew had pushed me out of the tree as she was climbing up. I narrowed my eyes at her, the smaller one. Neither of the two said a word, just stared at me. I noticed, with a bit of a smirk, that the yellow Mew had landed on top of the green one. With that observation, I dismissed the possibility of the push being intentional. They both seemed genuinely surprised. And I don't think the yellow one would have fallen like that, either. I switched to glaring at them.

"What was that for? And what are you doing here?" I demanded. Two more Mews were about the last thing I had expected to see tonight. The green Mew spoke up.

"Um, well, you see, uh,-" The yellow Mew cut her off.

"Retasu-Oneechan's trying to say that Ichigo-Oneechan's been acting all weird, na no da! So we wanted to find out what's going on, and we followed her here, and I was just going to go climb up that tree when-mmph!" The smaller Mew was abruptly cut off by the other one, Lettuce, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Purin-Chan! Well, there's nothing to be done now." Lettuce looked at me. "And I think you deserve an explanation, since Purin-Chan did push you out of a tree. So, well, that's the gist of it."

I nodded slowly. The green Mew seemed genuinely sorry, despite the fact that we were enemies. She had a sense of fairness that seemed to desert the other Mews in situations like this. I greatly appreciated that fact. I had no desire to fight right now, which would most certainly have been the case if it had been a different Mew instead of her. I let up on my glare, instead eyeing them warily.

"So, you're concerned about her too." They both nodded. There was no surprise on their faces as to the fact that I was concerned about Ichigo. And I hadn't really expected to see any there, either.

"We were listening to her talking to herself earlier, but we weren't able to hear much. All we heard was something about Aoyama being distant, and I think she said something about feeling unloved, too." I hissed lightly as I heard that name, his name. He was the one obstacle between me and my Ichigo, the one thing keeping me from having her all to myself. And now that tree-hugging bastard has caused my Ichigo to be unsure and in pain. I clenched my fists. He was going to pay for doing this.

"Yeah, I heard her clearly from where I was. She was saying that Tree-Hugger has been acting distant, not paying as much attention to her, and walking past her as if she was invisible. Not even saying anything intelligible to her, ignoring her!" I hissed louder. "That bastard, how dare he do that to Ichigo!" I felt anger burning my insides already. I closed my eyes.

"Did she say how long this has been happening?" I kept my eyes closed as I answered Mew Lettuce's question.

"No. I could feel her distress, though, and from what I picked up on, it hasn't been too long. Otherwise, her energy would be slightly less frantic."

Normal POV

Lettuce looked at the green haired alien questioningly. "Why would it be less frantic? Wouldn't her distress become more urgent if it lasted longer?" Kisshu opened his eyes, grimacing.

"No, it would be less urgent, because the length of time that it had lasted would have given her more of a chance to get used to it." Lettuce looked horrified.

"Used to it? You mean that, if this goes on long enough, Ichigo will eventually just accept this?" Kisshu nodded grimly. He clenched his fists, lowering his head and baring his fangs. He growled low in his throat.

"I need to be there for her, to hold her, to comfort her. But I'd never be of any comfort to her. I can't give her the same reassurance she needs." He closed his eyes, his fists clenching tighter. "No matter how hard I try, she always pushes me away! Any state she's in, any state I'm in, she never gives me a chance. I care for her, so much more than anything I've ever cared for. I love her so much. But my feelings mean nothing to her. All she ever thinks about is that precious Masaya of hers." He practically spat the name. "I could probably die and she wouldn't care." His voice was full of bitterness.

Lettuce felt appalled. Ichigo was always talking about how wonderful and sweet and smart and athletic Aoyama was, and was always practically floating around the café during working hours after something good had happened involving him. Yet, when it came to Kisshu, she always had a tone of disgust or something degrading in her voice whenever she spoke of him, which was almost never. When she met him on the 'battlefield', the first look she gave him was always one of anger or one that said "go die" with just her eyes. And, Lettuce also noticed, every time Ichigo saw Kisshu (at least as a Mew, anyway), she immediately became pissed. Usually at him.

Sad to say, Lettuce actually had to agree with Kisshu on pretty much everything that he had said. Save for one thing.

"Ichigo would never just let you die! She's a far more caring person than that! She wouldn't let anyone die if she could help it! Listen to me!"

If Kisshu had heard her, he didn't show it. He stood up, opening his eyes and throwing his head back to look at the stars. "Ichigo, I need you so bad…." He closed his eyes. "You are everything to me…I need nothing more than the feel of your sweet, strawberry kiss…..…." He laughed humorlessly. "But if I tried that, you'd probably beat me up, wouldn't you?..." He opened his eyes. "Masaya, kono ama…" He muttered the curse before teleporting away.

Lettuce and Pudding were left staring at the spot where Kisshu had just stood. Lettuce turned to her young, blonde friend. "This may be against everything we fight for, but I feel so much sympathy for him….."

Pudding shook her head. "It's not wrong, na no da! I do to, na no da! I would for anyone who felt that way, na no da!" The small girl quickly tried to reassure her older friend. Lettuce smiled at her.

"Thank you, Purin-Chan. But, about Ichigo-San….what should we do? We have to do something! You heard what Kisshu said!"

The blonde monkey thought for a time, as did the green dolphin (Yes, I know she's a porpoise but I don't really care so I am calling her a dolphin! :3). Pudding was the first to come up with something.

"Hmmmm…I know, what about we go talk to Aoyama for her, na no da?" Lettuce sweatdropped.

"Um, Purin-Chan, if it was as simple as that, don't you think Ichigo would have done that herself?" Pudding sighed.

"Huh…..nevermind." (anyone else recognize that line from Mew Mew Power? :3)

The two thought for a while more, until Lettuce finally spoke up.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for Ichigo directly. But I know someone who can do something for her." Pudding looked at her and smiled.

"Is it Kisshu-Oniisan, na no da?" Lettuce looked at her, surprised.

"Onii-san?..." She wondered with an amused smile on her face. "Oh, Purin-Chan….."

"So it is, na no da!" Pudding had a triumphant smile on her face. Then Lettuce thought of something.

"Oh, dear. I just remembered. I'm afraid that's out of the question, Purin-Chan." Puddings smile vanished, to be replaced by a pout.

"But why? Retasu-Oneechan?" Lettuce looked at her with a sad smile.

"Kisshu said that Ichigo would probably beat him up if he tried anything. So, in other words, he wants to help her, but at the same time doesn't want to, because he doesn't want to be attacked by the one he loves, and because he's afraid of causing her more pain then she's already in."

Pudding looked at her thoughtfully. And soon, that look of thoughtfulness was inevitably replaced by another 'got it!' face. "Retasu-Oneechan! I have another idea, na no da!"

"Well, what is it, Purin-Chan?" Lettuce asked, interested. She had genuinely run out of ideas of how to help either of the twain they were concerned about. Pudding looked at her.

"Kisshu-Oniisan can do it! He just needs encouragement!" Lettuce looked at the younger girl incredulously.

"But…how do we do that?"

"Easy! We just need to encourage him in some way so that he'll notice it no matter what!"

"Again, how do we do that? He could be anywhere, and it's not like we can track the aliens." With that, the two were back to square one: thinking.

Finally, it was Lettuce's turn to come up with an idea.

"Hey, I know! Purin-Chan, there are TV's everywhere in Tokyo, right?"

Pudding looked at her and nodded. "Right…..go on, my dear Watson."

"Anyway," Lettuce continued eagerly, "If we can somehow manage to get on TV, then we can reach him that way!" Pudding looked at her, her mouth an 'O' of understanding.

"Right! But how…oh, right! We can ask Zakuro-Oneechan!" Lettuce nodded.

"Yep! Now we just need to figure out what to do to catch his attention…" Both began to think, once again. (Hey, what a surprise! How predictable, eh? :3)

They both hit the same idea.

"A SONG!" they shouted in unison. They nodded to each other.

"I think I know the perfect one." Lettuce said, pulling her iPod out of her coat pocket so she could let Pudding listen to it. But not before checking the time.

"Ahh! It's 10:24! Pudding, I have to get home!"

"Me too! I didn't know it was so late, na no da!"

"I'll let you hear the song tomorrow at work!"

"Okay! See you later, Retasu-Oneechan!"

The next day, at school, Ichigo was immediately rained down upon with questions from her friends, Miwa and Moe.

"So, what's going on with Aoyama?"

"Is he okay?"

"Are you going to break up?"

Ichigo sighed hugely. "If I knew, I would tell you. I don't really think so. And God I hope not, but, I don't know."

Ichigo's friends stopped their pestering when they heard her tone of voice. She sounded genuinely confused and…..depressed. There was no other word for it, really. She walked slowly into the classroom and sat in her usual seat. Even though she didn't fall asleep for once, class was a flash. Afterwards she got up and walked to her next class. That too was an unintelligible flash. For Ichigo, the rest of the day was melded together into one, huge, indecipherable blur.

After school wasn't too much different.

When she saw Masaya standing in front of the café when she got there, Ichigo didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should glomp him or slap him in the face. I fact, she didn't know what to do around him anymore. So, instead of reacting to him in any way, she simply walked past him. Or, at least, tried.

"Momomiya-San?" Ichigo froze when she heard him talk to her. Finally, finally, finally, he said something to her other than mumbles and gave her something other than blank stares! She turned to face him, her heartbeat quickening.

"Y-Yes, Masaya?"

"Why did you walk past me?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not an idiot, Momomiya-san. Why didn't you greet me?"

Ichigo stiffened. She felt as though she had been slapped in the face.

"What?"

"I didn't think you were that stupid, Ichigo! How did you not understand?"

With each bout back and forth, Ichigo's eyes teared up more and more.

"I'm not stupid, Masaya! I just had to let it sink in!" Masaya opened his mouth once more but was cut off by Ichigo. "And excuse me for not thinking it right to say 'hi' after all you've done for the past week is stare at me blankly, mumble incoherent things to me and walk past me as if I'm not there!"

"Oh, so just because I didn't pay enough attention to you means that you have the right to snub me? Stop being such a stuck up, whiny, clinging idiot!"

Ichigo gasped. Placing her hand over her mouth, tears streamed out of her eyes, cascading down her smooth cheek, rippling over her hand and arm, and falling to the ground. "M-M-M-Masaya…." That was all she managed to stutter before her emotions overtook her, and she turned and ran as fast as she could, back toward her house.

Masaya stared at her fleeing form before muttering, "Idiot," and calmly walking off.

Meanwhile, the whole of the café staff had witnessed this heated exchange. Pudding and Lettuce looked at each other. "Good Lord, how terrible….Poor Ichigo….." Lettuce managed. Ryou cleared his throat.

"It is unfortunate, yes. But Ichigo will deal with this. She'll work it out on her own. So, all of you, back to work." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the dining area. For once, no one accused him of being an uncaring smart-ass. Everyone just nodded and went back to work.

After the café was closed up for the day, Lettuce pulled her iPod out of her pocket. Purin-chan, come here. You still have to listen to the song." Pudding nodded and hurried over. Which left most everyone else wondering what the two were planning. They watched as Lettuce gave Pudding an earbud and selected whatever song it was that she wanted Pudding to listen to. Then, they watched as Lettuce lip-sang with the song, Pudding joining in with her after a while. The only thing any of them could clearly understand was the line, 'Go on and kiss the girl'. This made them a lot more suspicious. The final straw was when the song was done.

"You're right, Retasu-oneechan, that song is perfect, na no da!" That was when Zakuro stepped in.

"Perfect for what, may I ask?" Pudding looked over at Zakuro, smiling.

"Oh, Zakuro-oneechan! We were gonna ask you about something, and-"

"Does it involve whatever you were doing just now?"

"Yep! Come here, so we can tell you!" Zakuro hesitated, then crossed the short distance between her and the two smiling girls.

"What is it?" Zakuro inquired, slightly curious. 'What are these two planning?' She thought. Pudding and Lettuce leaned over to her and began whispering. (They are very good at that!)

"You see, Ichigo…pss…psssss…..and Retasu.…tree…pssss…..pss…..Oniisan…." Zakuro's eyes got a little bigger after hearing 'Oniisan'. In the meantime, the suspense was slowly killing Minto and Ryou. Lettuce continued from where Pudding left off.

"And so….pss…..encourage….…TV…psss…song….psss…..…you…..help get us….." When Lettuce was finished, Zakuro was visibly surprised.

"You want to help…him?"

"Yeah! He seemed so upset and sick, na no da!"

"Umm, Purin-Chan, don't you mean lovesick?"

"Yeah, na no da!"

"But, aside from that, Zakuro-san, if Ichigo's not here, then business will be considerably less. A lot of times, she's kind of the oil that keeps this place running. So, that's why we need your help. Will you please assist us, Zakuro-san?" Lettuce pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Please, Zakuro-oneechan!" Zakuro looked at the pleading pair.

"This seems to be rushing things a bit." Lettuce and Pudding both stared at her.

"HUH?"

"What I mean, is that-" Zakuro pulled them closer so only they could hear what she had to say. 'They obviously wanted it to be secret.' "We'll hold off on your little plan for a few days, and if Ichigo gets better, or we figure out something else to do, then she will have been restored without having to assist our enemy." Pudding was rather peeved at that comment.

"But Oniisan-mmph!" Pudding was cut off for the second time within 24 hours by Lettuce's hand across her mouth.

"It's alright, Purin-chan." Lettuce looked up at Zakuro. "Very well. We'll wait."

After a week, without any attacks from the aliens (miraculously), Ichigo was still practically walking around with a raincloud pouring on her head. Customers were becoming less and less. Finally, at the end of the day, Zakuro approached Pudding and Lettuce, who were talking anxiously at an empty table.

"Business will be completely petered out at this rate. So, girls, it's time to put that plan of yours into action."

"Yay! Pudding loves action, na no da!" Zakuro looked at Pudding, then at Lettuce.

"I will go to the TV station tonight and ask for the use of one of their stages. You two, in the meantime, explain to Minto what's going to happen. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we get a day off. That's when we'll make it happen. And, while all of this is being prepared, we must keep it secret from Ichigo, no matter what. Got it?" Both Pudding and Lettuce nodded determinedly. Zakuro nodded her approval, too. "All right. Oh, and one more thing." The other two girls turned to look at her. "Minto will have to be the one to sing. Her voice fits the song the best." With that, Zakuro turned and walked away.

Pudding and Lettuce looked at each other, before going to find Minto.

The following morning, Lettuce woke up to find that she had received a text from Zakuro:

had a little trouble getting the stage, but we r finally ready 2 go. hbu?

Lettuce straightened her glasses before responding:

good here, minto agreed 2 sing after she heard that u needed her 2. so we r all set 2 go as well.

Lettuce closed her phone and set in on her nightstand. Then she got up, got dressed, shoved her phone in her pocket and ran downstairs. Her parents were still asleep. After writing them a brief note, she ran out the door, locking it behind her. She pulled out her phone and texted Pudding before putting it back and running off toward the TV station in the center of the city. She texted:

hey pudding, u awake yet? 2day's the big day, remember? don't b late :)

A few minutes later, Lettuce received a text back from Pudding:

yup, im awake! up & ready 2 go! i am headin 2 the tv station as we txt

Lettuce texted her back, still running:

thats good, same here. u ready 4 this?

A few more minutes later, and her phone vibrated again. Another text from Pudding:

totally! this is gonna b soooo fun! cuz we r guna help ichigo-oneechan!

Lettuce didn't bother to respond, since the TV station was in sight, as was her blonde friend.

"Ah! Purin-Chan, you're already here!" Pudding nodded happily.

"Yup! Let's go! Zakuro-oneechan says she's already in there, na no da!" With that, the two hurried into the TV station, walking up to the front desk. The woman sitting at the desk looked at them.

"Do you have an appointment?" Lettuce nodded confidently.

"Yes."

"And are you two meeting anybody in the studio?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what is their name?"

"Zakuro Fujiwara." The lady looked skeptical but said nothing about it.

"Okay, and can I get your names?"

"Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce stated.

"And Pudding Fon!" Pudding finished enthusiastically. The desk lady looked through a list of names on her computer screen.

"Hmm…..it says here that you are, indeed, being expected by Ms. Fujiwara in studio 382. You are cleared to pass." Without another word to Lettuce and Pudding, the woman turned back to her computer. The two nodded to each other determinedly. Then they stepped into the elevator that would take them to studio 382.

When Pudding and Lettuce arrived on the floor of the studio (and finding the room with some difficulty), they saw that Minto and Zakuro were already there. The two hurried over to the blue and purple Mews. "Minto-san," Lettuce asked worriedly, "You have the song memorized, right?" Minto simply looked at her and nodded.

"Of course I do. And Onee-sama and I have planned the layout." Lettuce and Pudding looked at her curiously.

"Layout?" Zakuro and Minto nodded. The purple wolf launched into an explanation.

"Yes. Since this is your idea," Zakuro paused to point two fingers at the pair, "You will be the ones to do an introduction to the song. It can be pretty much anything, just as long as you can come up with something decent in fifteen minutes, because that's how long we've got 'til we're on air. Then, after you two, Minto will do the song. I'll be sitting this one out, since I got you this far. Understand?" Lettuce and Pudding just nodded their understanding. Before they looked at each other with the same revelation.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?" Minto nodded calmly.

"Those are the consequences for being late. So, you better get thinking!" With that, she resumed her tea-drinking session. Pudding and Lettuce swallowed thickly.

"She's right, Purin-Chan! C'mon, let's get to work!"

Fifteen inevitable minutes later, the 'On Air' sign lit up and the announcer called out "Now, here's Ms. Zakuro Fujiwara!" (Yes, they are getting their own little show. Get used to it. :3) The man held the microphone over to Zakuro. "Ms. Zakuro, what is your purpose of being here today?" He questioned. Zakuro leaned over to speak clearly into the microphone, smiling.

"Oh, just doing a favor for some good friends." The announcer looked at her.

"Really? Well, who are they?" Zakuro ignored the man's question.

"Retasu, Purin, Minto! Kite!" The three needed no further encouragement and headed up to the stage where Zakuro stood. All, however, were not without nervousness. "Retasu, Purin, you're up!" The two nodded to their senior.

"Right, well, are you two friends of Ms. Zakuro?" The announcer inquired.

"Yep! We're good friends with Zakuro-oneechan!" Pudding replied enthusiastically. Lettuce took over from her young friend.

"Yes, and so, you see, we're here to encourage another friend of ours." Lettuce felt a bit strange calling Kisshu a friend. "And we don't know where he is, so we asked Zakuro-san to call in a favor for us. And because there are TV's everywhere in Tokyo, we're positive that he has to notice it one way or another." The announcer looked as though he was about to say something, however, he was cut off.

"Yup! That's right, na no da! Kisshu-oniisan, you better be listening, na no da! Come on, Minto-oneechan!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was out taking a walk when she heard this come from the center of the city. Her mind being the numb clouded haze that it was, she didn't really register any of this. 'Hm, why do I feel like I should be responding to that somehow?'

Kisshu's eyes shot open at hearing his name. "Onii-san?" He pondered. "Hm, also, that voice sounds familiar….no way…..it's the little Mew!" He looked around him briefly before leaving his favorite resting spot, Tokyo Tower, and flying off to the middle of Tokyo. When he got there, he indeed saw a Mew on the screen of the giant television, however, this time it was the blue one, Minto. He landed lightly atop a building with a clear view of the screen, and watched as the blue Mew began to sing.

(haaaaaa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

There, you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try, you wanna

Kiss the girl

Kisshu felt shocked. Why were they doing this? Why were they trying to help him? Then he remembered his conversation with Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding. He also remembered the look on Mew Lettuce's face after hearing his feelings that had come inadvertently flowing out. So that's it! But….they're helping him, then!

Yes, you want her,

Look at her you know you do,

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 'I really do want her…but I can't! I just can't! Not with how hurt she already is!'

It's possible she wants you too,

There is one way to ask her,

Kisshu stiffened with the realization. 'I don't even know how she feels about me now…..it's a slim possibility, but still…'

You don't say a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and

Kiss the girl

He stayed in place, still unsure. His fists clenched in and out with the mental conflict going on within him. 'What if she hates me even more, though? She could just want to be left alone…'

Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Kisshu hovered inches above the smooth roof of the concrete building, still mentally at war with himself.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad,

It's such a shame, too bad,

You're gonna miss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl

He was brought from his inward battle by those words. It was true. Many times, he had seen boys from Ichigo's school looking at her with longing or even with lust. If Kisshu didn't do something, his Kitten would fall prey to another jerk who would sooner or later shatter her heart just like that bastard Masaya had. Without another thought, he flew off to find Ichigo.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon,

No time will be better,

Kisshu flew as fast as he could, looking wherever for his precious Kitten. 'I have to find her!'

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word until you

Kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

He had to find out how she felt. Did she still hate him? Would she try to fight him? Or would she finally give him a chance for once?

Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad,

It's such a shame, too bad,

You're gonna miss the girl

"Where is she?" Kisshu cried out, frustrated. "She can't have just vanished! And I know she didn't kill herself, she's too fiery for that…." Still, the mere idea made him shudder.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared,

You better be prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it, how

You wanna kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

After darting in and out between buildings, trees and the like, he finally found her. It was in a little, secluded spot in a nature park. Kisshu winced slightly as she came into full view. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red, presumably from crying, and her hair was a tangled mess. She had her face buried in her knees, which were pressing against her chest.

(Haaaaa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

La la la la, la la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl

Kisshu flew silently down behind her. Landing on a fallen branch, he inadvertently alerted her attention. She stood up, scanning the trees in front of her. "Who's there?"

La la la la, la la la la

Go on and

(Kiss the girl)

Kisshu placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. Ichigo spun around to face him. As she did so, Kisshu, closed his eyes and used her Ichigo's momentum to pull her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Ichigo blushed. "Ki-Kish?" She squeaked quietly. "Why are you here? What are you doing?" His chest felt so firm and muscular. She felt so inexplicably….safe in his arms. She looked up to him.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad,

It's such a shame, too bad,

You're gonna miss the girl

Kisshu looked back at her, gazing into her shining eyes, and she into his. "I was worried about you." Ichigo looked at him as though she didn't understand. "I love you, Ichigo." He said simply.

La la la la, la la la la,

Go on and kiss the girl (Go on and kiss the girl)

La la la la, la la la la,

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Ichigo looked at him for a few moments longer, her face becoming redder by the second. Her heartbeat quickened. Kisshu couldn't stand it any longer. Closing his eyes, he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her.

Go on and

Kiss the girl

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. She wondered what had brought this on. Of course, it wasn't unusual for Kish to kiss her out of the blue, but that had always been quick, spontaneous and mischievous. This one was gentle and caring, sweet, slow, and overflowing with emotion. She closed her eyes slowly, letting herself sink into the sweet kiss, the reassurance, the love she had been in need of, blindly groping for, for weeks now. Right now, she needed nothing more than to feel loved.

Kisshu, surprised by this, opened his eyes a bit, before gradually letting them close as he slid his hand from her face down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Ichigo stared into Kisshu's eyes. 'His eyes….his eyes are….drowning me….oh….they look so lonely…why haven't I noticed before?'

"You looked lonely, Koneko-chan, so I figured I'd ease that a little. Is that ok?" Ichigo looked at him and nodded wordlessly. For them, no more had to be said. Kisshu placed his hand behind her head and pulled her to him, holding her close. Ichigo closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she let her head rest on his warm chest. Right now, it didn't matter if the whole world had abandoned her. Kish would always be there for her. No matter what the future had in store, he would always protect her. One had the other, and vice-versa. Neither needed anything more than that.

R&R please! Also, here are some more helpful translations!

Kono ama – You B****

Kite – Come here

Koneko-chan – Kitten

Thank you so much for reading! And, it would be great if you would suggest ideas for more oneshots or normal stories (oneshots seem to be my strength, FYI.) Arigatougozaimasu!

-Sun-Chan :3


End file.
